Kittens
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: [Sequel of OUR CAT and SUPERBIA!] Keluarga kecil Kim kembali bersama Kai, kucing mereka. Dan kali ini, Kai kembali hilang. Akankah Jongin kembali mengucapkan kata-kata kasar seperti sebelumnya? Dan apakah Kai kembali ditemukan seperti dulu? Check this out, KAISOO HARDSHIPPER! and leave me some reviews :)


**KITTENS**

_**Sequel of 'OUR CAT' and 'SUPERBIA'**_

_KaiSoo's Fanfiction by ECLAIRE OH_

©2014

.

**AUTHOR'S HARD-CLAIMED:**

**This whole story is MINE. The casts don't belong to me, but the story is MINE. I write this all with my own hand. COPYING ISN'T ALLOWED. And if you dare, I just believe in karma's revenge. **

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS KIND OF STORY, IT WILL BE COOL FOR YOU TO LEAVE THIS STORY**_**.**

**Oh. One more,**

**Have I mentioned you?**

**There's a clear difference between '**_**copying'**_** and '**_**inspired'**_**.**

**Understand it.**

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan

_Autumn_…

.

Jongin bersin. Sekali… Dua kali…

Dia membersit dengan suara keras memalukan dan membenamkan hidungnya semakin dalam ke syal rajutannya yang berwarna merah marun. Tubuhnya terasa meriang karena dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya. Ini sudah akhir November, sebentar lagi salju mungkin akan turun dan suhu mulai turun gila-gilaan. Kemarin seingat Jongin suhu sudah turun ke angka 5 derajat Celsius. Jika terus seperti ini, musim dingin nanti mungkin suhu akan tiba di angka minus dua derajat.

Dia bersin sekali lagi.

Sambil membersit, Jongin berdiri di halte bus. Belakangan ini dia mengajar _dance_ untuk para pemula di tempat latihan beberapa blok dari rumahnya. Dia mengajar balet lelaki. Juga sebentar lagi akan ada audisi Julliard untuk global sehingga beberapa muridnya mulai bersemangat untuk membuat video tari untuk audisi itu.

Jongin merapatkan kerah mantel panjangnya dan menunggu bus tiba. Jalanan malam itu walaupun suhunya mematikan, tetap ramai. Kedai-kedai makanan yang buka malam itu penuh punggung-punggung pengunjung. Menikmati sebotol _soju_ hangat dengan lobak rebus atau semangkuk _ramyun_. Membayangkannya saja membuat perut Jongin memberontak; dia mendesah dan meraih ponselnya. Tadi sore Kyungsoo sudah meneleponnya. Bertanya dia mau makan malam apa. Dan Jongin menjawab dengan sesuatu yang simpel. Makanan berkuah yang hangat. Dia ingin tahu seberapa jauh Kyungsoo bisa bereksperimen dengan kata kunci itu.

Dan dia sekarang ingin cepat-cepat pulang.

"_Kkamjong_!"

Dia mengerjap dan memalingkan wajah dari layar ponselnya—foto Kyungsoo dan Kai, kucing belang gading mereka—ke arah datangnya tadi dan menemukan Sehun berlari ke arahnya dalam balutan celana jins, mantel panjang cokelat serta syal yang berantakan. Rambutnya mencuat-cuat seperti kakaktua saat tiba di sisi Jongin. Deru napasnya kuat dan menimbulkan awan-awan putih tipis.

"Apa?" balas Jongin sambil menyimpan ponselnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku, _Pabbo_?" gerutu Sehun sambil mengatur napasnya. Dia membungkuk dan menumpukan kedua tangannya di lutut saat mencoba menenangkan laju semua sistem tubuhnya setelah berlari tadi.

"Aku sudah menulis pesan, kan?" alis Jongin berkerut. "Kau tidak baca?"

Sehun mengutuk sambil menghembuskan napas panjang dan memicingkan mata. "Kurasa ada seseorang yang menghapusnya," lalu mengumpat lagi. Dia melepaskan syalnya. "Agak sedikit panas," gumamnya.

Jongin tersenyum dan melirik jam tangan. "Bagaimana kabar _trainee_-mu?" tanya Jongin dan menoleh sedikit ke arah Sehun.

"Baik," Sehun mengendikkan bahu. Beberapa bulan lalu Sehun menerima tawaran _trainee_ di sebuah label yang terkenal di Korea. Dan kemarin Jongin baru saja menonton video _teaser_ Sehun bersama Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Dan Sehun kelihatan hebat. Tawaran yang sama sebenarnya datang pada Jongin, tapi dia memilih menolak dan tetap menjadi seorang guru menari. Dia tidak ingin menjadi artis. Tidak ingin membagi seluruh hidupnya dengan orang lain selain Kyungsoo. Jika dia menjadi artis nantinya, berapa banyak waktu yang dimilikinya untuk Kyungsoo?

Tidak ada.

Jadi, Jongin lebih memilih miskin sekalian daripada kaya tapi tidak punya waktu untuk Kyungsoo-nya yang manis. Toh sejauh ini juga pendapatan Jongin dari menjadi guru menari serta pekerjaan Kyungsoo sebagai _editor-in-chief_ bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka dengan sangat baik.

"Kau seharusnya mulai punya banyak _fans_, kan?" goda Jongin menyikut Sehun dengan geli. Senyuman bermain di bibirnya. "Yakin aman naik bus biasa? Kau seharusnya naik limusin emas dengan pengawalan dua belas pengawal," dia tertawa lalu mengaduh saat siku tajam Sehun mengenai rusuknya.

"Aku belum debut," gerutu Sehun sambil menoleh saat sebuah bus bergerak ke arah mereka. "Dan kau seharusnya tahu itu,"

Jongin tertawa saat Sehun memukul gemas pintu kaca bus agar terbuka. Pintu itu mendesis dan terbuka ke samping. Membiarkan mereka naik. Jongin memanjat sambil memegang pegangan besi di sisi pintu yang dingin. "Aku bercanda, eh, _White Puppy_,"

Sehun mendelik. "Bicara sekali lagi, _Kkamjong_, kulempar kau keluar jendela,"

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersin.

Dengan tisu, namja manis itu menutup hidungnya dan membersit keras. Sial. Di saat-saat seperti ini dia malah sakit. Musim mulai tidak jelas; saat dingin, terlalu dingin. Saat panas, terlalu panas. Jelas tubuhnya yang tidak kuat itu mulai melemah karena serangan musim menyebalkan. Dia melirik jam dinding di dekat televisi sementara tangannya memegang sendok bertangkai panjang yang terbenam dalam sepanci sup. Makanan musim dingin favorit di rumah ini adalah sup ayam dengan gingseng. Tadi Jongin minta makanan simpel hangat berkuah, satu-satunya yang diingat Kyungsoo hanyalah ini.

Terlalu dingin untuk pergi keluar dan berbelanja, jadi Kyungsoo membuat sup dari semua bahan yang ada di kulkasnya. Selain itu dia juga membuat dua porsi _onion soup_. Sekarang dua mangkuk melamin dengan isi berbentuk menyerupai kaserol dengan aroma bawang dan permukaan yang kecokelatan sudah tersaji di teras dapur. Aromanya saja membuat Kyungsoo kelaparan dan hangat. Supnya mulai mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung bersamaan dengan hilang-munculnya potongan ayam, kentang, serta sayuran lainnya di kuah keemasan. Kaldunya begitu kuat bersatu dengan aroma gingseng yang hangat.

Sejak sore dia berkutat membuat kaldu dengan tulang ayam, bawang putih, dan beberapa rempah lainnya. Menambahkan seledri untuk menambah aromanya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa _tidak_ bangga pada semua ini.

"Kyungie-hyung,"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh; menemukan Jongin di depan pintu dengan wajah memerah sedang melepaskan sepatu. "Hai, Jagoan," sapa Kyungsoo sambil mematikan kompornya. Aroma sup menguar dan memenuhi rumah kecil mereka dengan kehangatan yang menjanjikan.

"Aku kelaparan setengah mati," gerutu Jongin sambil melangkah masuk dan membesarkan penghangat listrik mereka. Dia bergidik saat tubuhnya menyesuaikan diri dengan perubahan suhu.

"Siapa yang tidak?" balas Kyungsoo ceria sambil menggunakan sarung tangan dan mengangkat panci itu dari kompor ke sisi meja granit dapur. Dengan perlahan dia menuang sup itu ke dalam mangkuk kaca yang langsung berembun oleh hawa panas.

"Ya ampun, aromanya membuatku sinting," Jongin memasuki dapur dan mengambil gelas. Dia tiba di bak cuci piring dan menyalakan kran air; memenuhi gelas untuk berkumur-kumur. "Kasihan sekali cacing-cacingku yang malang," dia mengenggam gelasnya dengan tepian menempel di bibirnya saat Kyungsoo lewat membawa mangkuk kaca terisi sup.

Jongin melangkah ke konter dapur dan mengamati dua mangkuk melamin di hadapannya. "Apa ini, Hyung?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dari kegiatannya menyusun mangkuk dan tersenyum. "Kau tertarik?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan sendok di sisi mangkuk. "Aku dapat resepnya dari Luhan-hyung,"

"Jadi ini sudah pernah masuk perut si Artis?" tanya Jongin sambil meletakkan gelasnya dan mengangkat mangkuk itu ke hidungnya. Mengendus-endus seperti anjing kecil yang penasaran.

Kyungsoo berdecak tidak setuju pada panggilan Jongin untuk Sehun. "Jangan begitu," kata Kyungsoo. "Mungkin saja enak,"

Jongin mendongak dari kegiatannya mencungkil-cungkil pinggiran makanan aneh itu—ingin mengintip isinya—saat mendengarnya. "_Mungkin_?" balasnya. "Hyung yakin ini aman?" cara pandangnya berubah pada makanan itu.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya karena sikap hiperbolis Jongin. "Sejak kapan kau jadi berlebihan begitu? Jika kau sakit perut karena itu, aku tinggal memberimu obat sakit perut dan sedikit _tisane_. Beres sudah,"

"Bagaimana jika aku jadi jelek?"

"Lho? Bukannya memang?"

"_Hyung_…"

Kyungsoo tertawa ceria dan menari anggun menghampiri Jongin. Tangannya melingkari pinggang langsing Jongin. "Kau harus berhenti jadi kekanakan begitu," dia mengecup bahu Jongin, bagian terdekat yang mampu dicapainya. Pakaian Jongin dingin dan beraroma tajam keringat.

Keringat_nya_.

Dan Kyungsoo begitu mencintai aroma itu. Dia bahkan menciumi aroma itu dalam tidurnya. Aroma asin maskulin yang terus membuatnya kecanduan. Jongin punya aroma tubuh khas yang sangat menyenangkan. Tidak menyengat, tapi lembut. Setiap malam, Kyungsoo akan menyusup ke lengannya dan tertidur dalam limpahan aroma tubuh Jongin.

"Apakah aku boleh menyuruhmu mandi dulu?" tanya Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pasrah saat mengangkat wajah dan menemukan Jongin sudah mengunyah _onion soup_-nya. "Oh, kurasa tidak," katanya geli saat Jongin mengendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan makannya dengan khidmat. "Rasanya oke?"

Jongin menelan kunyahannya. "Aku tidak keberatan jika rasanya tidak oke," balasnya sambil menyendok lagi. "Hyung kurang menonton video musik zaman sekarang, ya?"

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut. _Apa hubungannya semua ini dengan video musik_? "Memangnya kenapa?"

Jongin melambai-lambaikan sendoknya yang bernoda sup kental berwarna putih kekuningan yang beraroma tajam bawang bombay yang lezat saat bicara. Ada krim putih tipis di bibir bawahnya. "Mereka semua—cowok-cowok bodoh itu—selalu bilang masakan kekasihnya enak padahal mereka menelannya seperti orang sembelit," katanya sebelum kembali menunduk ke mangkuknya dan menyendok banyak-banyak.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyentuh tengkuk Jongin. Membelainya dengan penuh sayang. "Kau seharusnya jangan nonton itu terlalu sering," katanya lembut.

Jongin mengendikkan bahu sambil mengamati mangkuknya yang sudah nyaris kosong. "Pekerjaan Sehun sekarang ya itu, jadi cowok bodoh," dia menelan dan menjilati remah di sendoknya. "Menyeka sesuatu di sudut bibir ceweknya padahal Tuhan, Setan, dan dirinya sendiri tahu tidak ada apa-apa—demi Tuhan, _tidak ada apa-apa_—di sana," dia mendelik pada sendoknya seolah sendok itu sudah melakukan hal yang benar-benar jahat padanya.

"Jangan picik," Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Jongin menyuap suapan terakhir makanannya.

"Aniya, aku ini rasional. Bukannya picik," Jongin meletakkan mangkuknya. "Dan Tuhan bersamaku karena makanan itu _lezat_ sekali," dia mendecap-decap. "Kurasa aku harus berkumur lebih banyak lagi. Tidak ada yang mengharapkan aroma bawang busuk di mulutku beberapa jam lagi,"

"Tentu saja ada," Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul.

Jongin menoleh padanya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Berikan aku satu ciuman?"

Jongin tersenyum dan merunduk; mendaratkan satu ciuman kecil, manis, dan memabukkan pada bibir Kyungsoo. "Itu dia," katanya lalu menepuk kepala Kyungsoo dengan lembut. "Malaikat mungilku yang menggemaskan," dia mendaratkan ciuman lagi di kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang sehalus kelopak mawar.

Kyungsoo merona bahagia di bawah sentuhan Jongin sebelum mendesah dan menyentuh perut Jongin yang datar. Menepuknya lembut. "Apakah masih ada ruang yang cukup untuk supku?"

"Seberapa banyak?"

"_Sangat_ banyak."

"Berikan padaku. Akan kuhabiskan."

Kyungsoo tertawa ceria.

.

.

.

Jongin sedang berkumur dengan cairan antiseptik di wastafel kamar mandi saat Kyungsoo membuka pintu di belakangnya. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dari refleksi cermin dengan alis terangkat dan suara gemuruh di dalam mulutnya saat berkumur.

"Kau lihat Kai?"

Alis Jongin berkerut. Sejenak dia berhenti berkumur dan berpikir sebelum menggeleng. Dia berkumur cepat-cepat dan membuangnya. "Aniya. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya sambil menggunakan ujung handuk yang dikalungkan di lehernya untuk menyeka bibirnya dari cairan antiseptik yang memercik.

Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut. "Aku tadi meninggalkannya di keranjang dan dia hilang," dia beranjak mendekat ke arah Jongin dan mengambil sikat giginya. Dalam balutan piyama biru muda sutera, Kyungsoo kelihatan seperti sebuah boneka Ken yang menggemaskan.

Jongin menatapnya ragu-ragu. "Kau mau mencarinya?"

Diluar dugaan, Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Biarkan saja," dia menjauhkan sikat giginya sambil mengusap rambutnya. Dengan bibir penuh busa dia menggerutu. "Sudah saatnya Kai berpergian, kan?"

_Oh, syukurlah Tuhan_! "Setuju," balas Jongin, senang tidak harus keluar dari rumah untuk mencari kucing sialan yang doyan kabur semaunya itu. Kyungsoo melanjutkan menyikat giginya dengan cermat dan teliti.

"Sudah menyikat gigimu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah berkumur dan mengusap remah busa pasta gigi di bibirnya.

Jongin, yang tengah mengamati dagunya yang mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut tidak keren, menoleh. "Sudah. Dua kali," tambahnya. "Plus berkumur," dia melirik kemasan _Listerine_ di kotak obat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk sambil mengibas-kibaskan sikat giginya yang basah sebelum meletakkannya kembali ke gelas tempat sikat gigi mereka. "Aku ngantuk sekali," gumamnya dan mengeluarkan suara-suara menggemaskan khas orang mengantuk.

Jongin melepaskan handuk dari lehernya dan menjemurnya di palang-palang aluminium di dekat mereka dan mendesah. Dia belum memakai piyama dan rasanya dingin sekali. Jadi dia berjingkat keluar dan membuka lemari untuk mencari piyama sementara Kyungsoo beranjak ke ranjang dan menguap seperti musang mengantuk.

Tubuh mungil itu berbaring telungkup di atas ranjang dan penutupnya. Memejamkan mata letih. Jongin yang sedang mengancingkan piyama beranjak ke arahnya dan duduk di kepala ranjang. Kyungsoo, yang menyadari itu, mengangkat wajahnya dan menyeret tubuhnya hingga kepalanya berada di pangkuan Jongin.

"Tuhan…," desahnya begitu manis.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Jongin sambil menepuk rambutnya. "Mau kupijat?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan wajah terbenam di lipatan lutut Jongin. Napasnya terasa hangat di tubuh Jongin. "Aku cuma ingin dininabobokan sampai tidur," katanya teredam.

"Kau mau tidur dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Jongin geli. "Aku sih sejujurnya tidak keberatan memangkumu sampai pagi tapi nanti lehermu kaku,"

Kyungsoo memberikan Jongin kombinasi manis sempurna ringisan dan senyuman yang mendebarkan sebelum berpindah ke bantal yang halus. Jongin membuka selimut dan menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo dan berbaring di sana. Kyungsoo memindahkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin dan menguap lagi.

"Jika Kai belum kembali besok," Kyungsoo menguap lagi; air mata lolos di matanya yang berkilauan. "Kita harus mencarinya,"

_Aduh_. "Siap, Kapten," bisik Jongin sambil mengecup telinga Kyungsoo. "Sekarang kau harus tidur, ne? Jaljayo, Kim Kyungsoo,"

"Ne," Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menarik napas lembut. "Jaljayo, Kim Jongin…"

.

.

.

"Aku suka yang itu,"

"Ini? Menurutku modelnya terlalu biasa,"

"Biasa bagaimana? Itu rumit, demi Tuhan,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan pinggiran gelas kopi Starbucks-nya menempel di bibirnya yang memerah karena dingin. Dia sedang menatap Luhan dan Yixing yang sedang berdiskusi tentang desain dari dua desainer muda Korea yang akan dibahas Kyungsoo di majalahnya bulan depan. Sekarang di tangan Luhan ada dua gambar seukuran kertas HVS yang dicetak Kyungsoo sebelum istirahat makan siang dengan foto desainer serta beberapa karyanya di atas satu kertas.

Menurut Luhan kedua desainer itu biasa saja sementara Yixing mencintai satu desainer yang model pakaiannya dramatis, anggun, mewah, sekaligus simpel dengan penggunaan bahan-bahan yang tidak berlebihan.

Ada tiga gelas plastik Starbucks di atas meja dengan Cookie Crumble lezat yang setengah habis. Kyungsoo suka aromanya; saat meminumnya dia memikirkan Jongin.

"Kita suit saja kalau begitu!" tantang Yixing yang nampaknya mulai emosi.

Kyungsoo tersedak dan meletakkan gelasnya. "Ya ampun, Teman-Teman!" serunya sambil mengulurkan tangan diantara Yixing dan Luhan yang mendelik. "Kalian ini namja, oke? _Nam-ja_," keluhnya. "Jangan seperti yeoja!"

"Selera _fashion_-mu harus dikritik, Zhang Yixing," gerutu Luhan sambil meletakkan dua kertas itu di atas meja dan mendelik marah pada Yixing yang mencibir mengikuti gayanya bicara.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara!" balas Yixing sewot. "Cowok kerempeng berbetis besar dengan celana jins belel yang kelimannya mulai rombeng! Itukah yang kausebut '_selera fashion_'?"

Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya dengan suara keras saat mendengar itu. Kedua namja di hadapannya ini mulai bertengkar seperti yeoja dan membuat beberapa tamu menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Ayolaahhh…!" bujuknya sambil menahan malu. "Luhan-hyung! Yixing-gege! Tolong…"

Keduanya mengabaikan Kyungsoo dengan mulus; mungkin sama sekali tidak mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo sama sekali karena sibuk saling mendelik seperti dua ekor singa—_betina_—yang siap menerkam.

"Dan kau? Menggurui tentang '_selera fashion_' saat kau memakai pakaian yang kelihatannya seperti baju bekas nenekmu!" balas Luhan tidak terima; mendelik.

"Kakek, Luhan-hyung. _Kakek_. Kalian namja," keluh Kyungsoo sia-sia karena dia diacuhkan dengan mulus. _Lagi_.

Kyungsoo meringis dan menoleh ke sana kemari. Mencari hal atau sesuatu yang bisa membuat keduanya dingin. "Kalian mau _coffee mousse_?" tawarnya; dengan nada ceria yang pasti membuat Jongin terbahak-bahak mendengarnya.

"Untuk apa?" balas Luhan _bete_. "Kau bisa buat yang lebih enak, kan?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. _Oke. Salah jalan_. Dia kemudian meraih kertas di meja dan mendesah. "Kurasa aku akan memasukkan keduanya saja," dia melirik Yixing dan Luhan dengan geli. "Ayolah, kalian berdua seperti yeoja,"

Luhan mendesah dan meraih gelas Cookie Crumble-nya dan menyesapnya. Buih tersisa di bibir atasnya dan dia menjilatnya dengan lidah. "Oke, kau benar," dia mendesah dan menoleh ke arah Yixing yang meringis. "Dari awal kita kedengaran seperti yeoja, _Man_," keluhnya.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mendesah lega saat keduanya tertawa bersama. Dia menjauhkan kedua foto desainer itu ke dalam tasnya sebelum mendesah melirik jam tangannya. Mencatat dalam hati agar tidak meminta pendapat mereka berdua lagi tentang apa pun. "Keberatan jika aku pulang duluan?" dia mulai mengambil mantel di tempat duduk di sisinya. "Jongin akan pulang beberapa jam lagi dan musim dingin seperti saat ini, aku harus menyiapkan makan malam susah dan berkuah untuknya. Kalian tahu sendiri kan aku tidak pernah menggunakan kaldu buatan pabrik," desahnya sambil mengalungkan syal di lehernya.

Luhan juga melirik jam tangannya. "Aniya, aku juga harus kembali," dia meraih mantel dan bergegas menggunakannya. Lalu menoleh ke Kyungsoo. "Keberatan jika aku memasak bersamamu?"

Kyungsoo berkedip dengan tas di bahu. "Boleh. Kita ke supermarket?"

Luhan mengangguk dan berdiri. "Yixing, terima kasih," katanya. "Aku akan mampir lagi besok, ne?" dia memberikan Yixing satu _high-five_ yang bersuara nyaring.

"Oke," balas Yixing dan berdiri sambil menggeliat dan memberikan satu tepukan sayang di bahu Kyungsoo. "Kau juga harus bersamanya, ne?" tambahnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Dan aku tidak akan membawa foto desainer mana pun bersamaku," guraunya dan tersenyum lebar saat keduanya tertawa.

Setelahnya, Kyungsoo melambai pada Yixing dari luar Starbucks dimana Yixing menjadi manajer. Udara di luar sangat dingin dan mengigit; Kyungsoo menaikkan syal di lehernya dengan tangan agar suhu tidak menyentuh lehernya yang terbuka. Luhan berjalan di sisinya dengan langkah tenang dan sesekali mendesah karena suhu dingin.

Dedaunan berserakan di jalanan, meninggalkan ranting-ranting mati di pohonnya dan beberapa lembar daun kekuningan yang siap gugur. Kyungsoo suka musim gugur hanya ketika awal-awal kedatangannya. Saat perlahan daun mulai kehilangan warna hijaunya dan semuanya menguning. Dan sekarang ketika semuanya rontok, Kyungsoo agak merasa sedih. Karena musim dingin selalu menjadi musim terberat bagi Jongin.

Musim dingin yang sama. Dua tahun lalu, Kyungsoo menemukan pemuda itu sekarat di bawah tiang listrik…

.

.

_Kyungsoo mendesah dan menaikkan syalnya saat berjalan di jalan kecil menuju rumahnya. Kantung plastik di tangannya berkeresak saat dia berjalan. Setibanya di rumah dia hanya akan membuat makan malam sederhana, tidak lebih. Pekerjaannya terlalu melelahkan sehingga dia harus segera istirahat sebelum mati menyedihkan besok pagi._

_Dia membelok di pertigaan dengan lampu kuning yang terang saat dia melihat gundukan aneh di bawah tiang lampu. Dekat tempat mengumpulkan sampah setiap hari Jumat. Kyungsoo berhenti. Dia menatap gundukan itu. Perlahan-lahan akhirnya dia menemukan bentuk sebenarnya dari gundukan tidak lazim itu._

_Tungkai-tungkai yang ditekuk. Kedua lengan yang memeluk lipatan tungkai itu. Kepala yang dilipat erat. Cara paling wajar yang digunakan manusia untuk menghindari dingin._

"_Oh, Tuhanku!" Kyungsoo bergegas berlari ke arah gundukan itu. Sepatunya menimbulkan suara ketukan nyaring di jalanan. Dia tiba di sisi gundukan itu dan melepaskan bakal makan malamnya dengan suara keresak ribut. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang terbalut sarung tangan menyentuh tubuh kurus itu dan mencoba menguraikan simpulnya._

_Bahkan dalam balutan sarung tangan wol rajutan pun, Kyungsoo masih bisa merasakan dinginnya tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Dan itu membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak jauh lebih cepat._

_Selama apa pemuda ini sudah terpapar dingin hanya dengan kaus tipis ini?_

_Kyungsoo mendesah dan melepaskan syalnya, dikalungkannya syal itu ke tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Mendesah, dia menoleh ke sana kemari mencoba mencari penolong untuk membantunya membawa pemuda itu ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo boleh saja lelaki, tapi pemuda yang ditemukannya ini _jauh_ lebih berisi daripada tubuhnya sendiri._

_Suara gumam samar terdengar dari mayat beku di pangkuannya._

_Kyungsoo menoleh. "Eh? Annyeong? Kau bisa mendengarku?" desak Kyungsoo. "Kau aman, oke? Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat hangat, ya?"_

"_Ja… jangan lagi…"_

_Kyungsoo mengedip. Bibir pucat pemuda itu bergerak dengan sangat perlahan bahkan Kyungsoo yakin pemuda itu baru saja mengigit lidahnya sendiri saat berusaha bicara dengan gigi gemeletuk kedinginan._

"_Maaf?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut._

"_Aku tidak… mau kembali ke sana…" dia cegukan._

_Kyungsoo mendesah. "Tidak, tidak," bujuknya. "Aku tidak akan membawamu kembali ke sana, oke? Aku punya tempat yang lebih bagus,"_

_Perlahan kelopak matanya yang pucat terbuka. Ada mata bulat hitam berkilau seperti _onyx_ yang balas menatapnya. Mata itu begitu indah, polos, hitam, dan teduh. "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan suara kecil; keraguan, kesederhanaan, serta kerapuhan terdengar dalam suara itu. Harapan yang menyakitkan membuat Kyungsoo nyeri._

_Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan meraih ponsel. Menekan nomor dengan asal dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya._

_Beberapa saat kemudian…,_

"_Yeoboseo, Sehun-ah?"_

.

.

"… Kyungsoo-ya? Kyungsoo? _Kyungsoo_!"

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh. Dia mendapati Luhan berdiri di sisinya dengan tatapan penasaran. Mereka berdua berdiri di depan sebuah pintu masuk supermarket. Kyungsoo mendesah dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyung," desah Kyungsoo sambil melangkah masuk. Sensor di atas pintu menyadari kehadirannya dan pintu kaca di hadapannya langsung terbuka. Ada seseorang dikejauhan yang mengucapkan salam selamat datang.

Luhan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa," katanya sambil meraih keranjang besi ringan yang ditumpuk menjadi lima tumpukan tinggi dan menyerahkannya satu ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya dan mendesah lagi. "Musim dingin selalu jadi musim paling berat," desahnya.

"Hm?" Luhan menjawabnya sambil berjalan mengamati deretan sayuran di dalam pendingin. "Maksudmu hari ketika kau menemukan Jongin?" lanjutnya saat meraih sebuah lobak putih dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang mengamati sebuah sawi putih.

Kyungsoo mengangguk enggan sambil meletakkan sawi itu di keranjangnya sebelum mengamati bungkusan jamur. "Yah," desahnya. "Kau tentu masih ingat, kan, betapa traumatisnya anak itu saat pertama kali dia sadar,"

Luhan tersenyum dan menyimpan lobaknya. "Pakai lobak, ya," katanya menggumam sebelum mengamati sayuran lagi tanpa menunggu jawaban. "Memangnya Jongin masih ingat kenangan itu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng dan menimang dua bungkusan jamur di tangannya dan menatap Luhan. "Yang mana?" tanyanya lalu melanjutkan saat Luhan menatap jamur di tangannya. "Tidak, syukurlah. Tapi tetap saja, aku tahu dia masih begitu. Tahun kemarin dia sempat menatap tempatku menemukannya dengan wajah pucat yang menakutiku,"

"Ini saja," gumam Luhan menunjuk jamur di tangan kanan Kyungsoo sebelum mendesah. "Kau mungkin harus mengurungnya musim dingin ini. Jangan membiarkannya mengingat hal-hal yang membuatnya sedih,"

Keduanya lanjut berjalan ke bagian daging saat Kyungsoo menjawab, "Apa pengaruhnya? Kapan Jongin harus berhenti berlari dari masa lalunya? Ini sudah saatnya bagi Jongin untuk menghadapi kenyataannya. Dia sudah dua puluh tahun,"

"Apa?" balas Luhan sambil mengambil bungkusan terisi setengah kilo sayap ayam. "Mau bilang kalau Jongin sudah dewasa?"

Kyungsoo meliriknya kesal.

"Dewasa itu relatif, Kyungsoo," desah Luhan. "Kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk melakukan hal sekrusial itu." Luhan memasukkan kantung terisi sayap ayam itu ke keranjang besinya dan menoleh ke Kyungsoo. "Apa jadinya psikologis Jongin jika kau mendesaknya terlalu keras?" Luhan tersenyum. "Benda apa pun yang ditekan terlalu keras akan bereaksi, Kyung, begitu juga manusia. Ditekan ke bawah, maka dia akan melawan ke atas. Ada aksi, maka dia akan memberikan reaksi."

"Tapi ini terlalu lama," Kyungsoo mendesah dan melangkah lagi. "Aku takut akhirnya dia tidak bisa menikmati musim dingin karena kenangan sial itu," Kyungsoo berhenti di depan buah-buahan. "Kau punya ide kita masak apa?"

Luhan mengerjap. Seolah baru memikirkannya. "Astaga," desahnya. "Aku tidak tahu. Oh, maafkan aku, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tertawa geli. "Tenang, Hyung," katanya sambil merogoh saku mantel. "Itu gunanya _smartphone_, kan?" dia mengedip jahil lalu lekas membuka sambungan internet dan mulai menjelajah.

Keduanya kembali berjalan. Melewati rak-rak _snack_ serta makanan instan saat Luhan kembali bicara. "Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Kyungsoo menoleh dari layar _smartphone_-nya. "Maksudmu, Hyung?"

Luhan mengendikkan bahu dan meraih sekotak _cookies chocolate chips_ yang seingat Kyungsoo adalah kesukaan Sehun. "Apakah kau merasakan semacam penyesalan atau rasa bersalah tidak pada tempatnya pada posisi Jongin saat kau menemukannya?"

Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Luhan melewatinya dan berhenti beberapa meter darinya dan menoleh. Kotak _cookies_ _chocolate chips_ serta _chocolate stick_ ada di kedua tangannya. Warnanya merah dan merah jambu.

"Kyungsoo-ya?" bisik Luhan. "Kau baik?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Kembali ke dunianya sebelum tersenyum. Dia meraih sekotak bolu _Twinkies_ di rak dan meletakkannya di keranjang. "Maaf," bisiknya. "Aku hanya terkejut," dia bergegas melangkah ke sisi Luhan. "Aku hanya…," dia mendesah dan mengendikkan bahu. "Kurasa ya. Aku merasa bersalah karena keadaan Jongin saat aku menemukannya,"

"Itu kan bukan salahmu," balas Luhan saat mereka tiba di rak makanan hewan. "Apakah Kai ada di rumah?" dia meraih sebungkus makanan kucing berwarna ungu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sejak beberapa hari lalu dia belum kembali. Mungkin main," katanya dan Luhan meletakkan makanan itu kembali sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Hyung, kurasa kita harus memasak ini,"

Luhan menoleh ke arah layar ponsel Kyungsoo dan mengintip tulisan yang ada di sana. "Sup dalam panci tembikar, ya? Mirip _shabu-shabu_?" dia menoleh ke Kyungsoo lagi.

"Praktis," Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Masukkan semuanya ke panci tembikar lalu tuang kaldu,"

Keduanya berpandangan lalu tersenyum lebar. Persis seperti dua penyihir yang akhirnya menemukan ramuan untuk membuat manusia mana pun yang mereka benci berubah menjadi kodok.

.

.

.

"Hei, Bule Albino,"

Sehun menoleh dengan kesal. "Bukan salahku kalau kau hitam, Jongin," gerutunya. "Bisa tidak kau memanggil namaku? Yang sopan?"

"Kenapa?" balas Jongin kalem. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di halte bus dan menunggu bus mereka. Malam dingin lagi. Dan jalanan penuh dengan orang-orang yang bergegas pulang. Selain mereka, ada lima orang lagi yang menunggu bus. "Karena kau artis?"

"Atau mungkin aku bisa melemparmu ke jalanan," gerutu Sehun sambil membersit keras.

Jongin tersenyum sambil menunjukkan ponselnya. "Kita makan malam bersama," katanya. Ada pesan dari Kyungsoo di sana. "Dan aku berharap akan ada makanan berkuah lagi,"

Sehun meringis saat perutnya berbunyi. "Yep. Makanan berkuah kedengaran bagus," dia mendecap-decap.

"Mereka berkolaborasi," Jongin menyimpan ponselnya. "Kyungsoo-hyung dan Luhan-hyung,"

Sehun mencebik dengan caranya yang menggemaskan. "Kyungsoo-hyung jelas meyakinkan," katanya. "Luhan-hyung?"

Jongin terbahak. "Tunggu sampai dia mendengar itu, Albino!" serunya terbahak sementara bus berhenti di depan mereka. Dan semuanya bergegas bangkit untuk memasuki bus.

"Jangan katakan!" balas Sehun sambil mengejar Jongin ke dalam bus.

"Aku tidak janji!" Jongin tertawa dan menghempaskan diri di kursi bus. Sehun tiba di sisinya sementara bus berjalan perlahan.

Sehun bergumam di sisinya tentang beberapa hal kotor yang membuat Jongin tertawa. Sehun merapikan syalnya saat membersit.

"Kapan sebenarnya kau debut, _Man_?" tanya Jongin sambil menyikutnya pelan.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin musim semi ini," dia bersin lalu mendesah keras saat mencari-cari tisu untuk menyeka akibat yang diterima dari bersinnya.

"Yah, selamat," Jongin menatap keluar jendela. Menghembuskan napas ke jendela dan menulis huruf-huruf acak di sana dan meniupnya hingga lenyap.

"Selamat?" Sehun meliriknya.

"Jadi, cowok bodoh,"

"Hah?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan menyeka es krim bodoh yang sebenarnya tidak ada di sudut bibir cewekmu yang sama bodohnya karena tidak tahu cara makan es krim, oke?"

"Haahh?"

"Jangan mau berjongkok di jalanan dan mengikat tali sepatunya, demi Tuhan. Kau mau romantis? Bawa dompetmu ke toko bunga dan beli mawar! Kau tahu benar cewek bodoh itu punya tangan untuk mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri,"

"Haaahh?"

"Yang terjadi di kehidupan nyata adalah cewek itu mengotori bagian depan _blouse_-nya dengan saus mustard, tersandung dan terjerembap karena lupa mengikat tali sepatu. Jangan jadi cowok berlebihan,"

"Haaaahh?"

"Kau tidak faham, ya?"

Sehun menatapnya seolah Jongin baru saja bicara dengan bahasa planet. "Lebih ke arah ingin menghajarmu dan meminta Kyungsoo-hyung mencari cowok lain,"

Jongin berdecak. "Kau tidak tahu, ya? Aku ini cetakan terbatas, tahu," dia menepuk dadanya bangga dan tersenyum lebar.

"Oh, _please_, _Kkamjong_," gerutunya. "Besok kita ke supermarket dan kita lihat bahwa orang semacam kau itu banyak, seperti rumput di musim semi,"

"Dan menemukan juga bahwa cowok persis kau itu juga sama banyaknya," balas Jongin kalem melemparkan kembali amunisi Sehun.

"Akan kubenamkan sendok supnya ke tenggorokanmu nanti," balas Sehun.

Jongin tertawa saat bus berhenti. Mereka berdua turun dan berjalan cepat ke arah rumah Kyungsoo yang bercahaya dan menawarkan kehangatan. Jongin mengendus-endus udara seperti anak anjing begitu mereka dekat.

"Aku mencium aroma kaldu," gumamnya kelaparan.

Sehun ikut mengendus. "Yep," gumannya. "Ikan," tambahnya. "Sedikit lada…, oh ya Tuhan," dia mengerang saat perutnya semakin bergemuruh. "Musim ini selalu membuatku kelaparan,"

"Makan banyak dan tetap kerempeng," Jongin tertawa, Sehun menimpali tawanya saat mereka membuka gerbang.

Pintu depan terbuka, Luhan berdiri di sana dengan apron dan wajahnya yang cantik. Aroma kaldu jauh lebih kuat lagi saat pintu terbuka.

"Selamat datang," katanya tersenyum. "Lepaskan mantel, syal, dan sepatu di depan pintu. Cuci tanganmu dan berkumur," lanjutnya sambil berjalan masuk sementara dua pemuda di depan pintu mengerjakan perintahnya. "Setelahnya kami tunggu di meja makan,"

"Mereka sudah datang, Hyung?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar di kejauhan. Mungkin sedang menyelesaikan supnya.

"Lengkap," balas Luhan sambil bergegas menghampirinya.

Jongin menyimpan sepatunya di rak sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk berkumur dan mencuci tangannya. Sehun menyusul saat Jongin sedang menghayati acara berkumurnya. Jongin menyingkir untuk memberikan tempat bagi Sehun.

Keduanya berdiri di depan wastafel dengan wajah datar dan pipi menggelembung sekaligus bergerak-gerak berkumur. Perlahan pipi mereka menghangat oleh penghangat ruangan. Pipi Sehun terlihat seperti seseorang yang terkena alergi makanan laut karena kemerahan.

"Jongin? Sehun?"

Keduanya berhenti berkumur dan menoleh lalu menemukan Kyungsoo di pintu kamar mandi. Ekspresi cemasnya berubah menjadi geli.

"Kupikir kalian hilang. Kenapa hening sekali?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

Keduanya menunjuk pipi yang menggelembung oleh air.

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. "Kalian tidak perlu berkumur sejam, kan?" dan dia harus mengigit lidahnya agar tidak tertawa saat kedua pemuda di hadapannya berpandangan sebelum berbalik bersamaan ke wastafel dan membuang air di mulut mereka.

"Bagus," kata Kyungsoo geli. "Sekarang ke meja makan,"

Keduanya berjalan mengekor Kyungsoo ke meja makan. Di sana ada Luhan yang sedang menata meja makan. Ada sebuah panci tembikar di atas kompor portabel. Tutupnya terpasang, tapi dari suaranya yang menyenangkan, isinya sedang menggelegak matang.

Jongin dan Sehun langsung mengambil posisi. Terdekat dengan panci tembikar. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berpandangan tidak berdaya sebelum duduk.

"Jujur saja," kata Kyungsoo saat membuka tutup panci. Uap berterbangan keluar. Aromanya mengugah selera. Di dalamnya ada potongan-potongan sayur, ikan, serta jamur yang disusun dengan rapi. Kuah kaldunya tengah menggelegak. Gelembung-gelembungnya membuat sayuran bergerak. "Kami kehabisan ide tentang makanan hangat,"

Sehun memberikan mangkuknya ke Luhan untuk diisi nasi sesuai jatahnya. "Mudah," katanya. "Mungkin besok _pissaladiere_?"

"_Pissaladiere_!" sahut Jongin menjentikkan sumpitnya ke arah Sehun. Dia sudah mengunyah ikan di dalam mulutnya.

Alis Kyungsoo berkerut sambil menerima mangkuk Jongin dari Luhan yang terisi penuh nasi putih pulen yang hangat. "Dari mana kau dapat nama makanan itu?" tanyanya, dalam hati mendesah karena nafsu makan keduanya.

"Itu pizza dari Prancis," Sehun mencelupkan sumpit ke dalam sup dan mengeluarkan sepotong ikan yang berwarna putih matang. Dia meniup-niupnya dan memasukkan benda itu ke mulutnya. Karena masih panas, dia memonyongkan bibirnya seperti ikan dan meniup-niup.

"Pelan-pelan," desah Luhan. "Tidak akan ada yang menghabiskannya,"

"_Adhaa_," balas Sehun sengit. "_Dhhia_," matanya menatap Jongin yang sedang menggali-gali sayuran di hadapannya.

"Jongie, jangan makan ikannya saja," keluh Kyungsoo mendesah. Potongan sayuran di mangkuknya belum tersentuh karena dia sibuk mengurusi Jongin yang cenderung pemilih saat makan. "Kau juga harus makan sayurannya,"

"Sayuran," sahut Sehun setuju sambil meletakkan potongan jamur di dalam mangkuk Jongin sebelum mencaplok sepotong ikan lagi dan menjulurkan lidah.

"Sial kau, Magnae," gerutu Jongin, terpaksa menghabiskan jamurnya.

"Kau juga, Hunna," Luhan meletakkan sayuran di mangkuk Sehun saat pemuda itu sibuk mencari-cari ikan di panci tembikar di hadapannya. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan suara-suara protes tapi tak ayal memakannya juga.

"Jadi, besok kalian mau _pissaladiere_?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi sambil menuangkan air untuk Jongin dan Sehun.

Keduanya mengangguk.

"Itu pizza, kan? Bagaimana bisa membuat hangat?" tanya Luhan sambil menyeka sudut bibirnya dari lelehan kaldu.

"_Pissaladiere_ itu semacam tepung yang dipipihkan lalu ditaburi bawang bombay goreng. Dipanggang. Jadi." Jongin mengunyah dengan khidmat sambil bicara.

"Telan dulu," Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. "Dan belakangan ini kalian gemar sekali makan bawang. Tidak ada yang merindukan itu di nafas kalian," dia bangkit dan mengambil nampan di atas meja. Nampan dengan cawan-cawan kecil terisi potongan terong dan mentimun.

"Bawang dengan sederhana membuat tubuh jadi hangat," sahut Sehun mengendikkan bahu. Dia menerima cawannya dan menyuapnya. Dalam budaya Jepang, setelah menghabiskan sup ikan, terong dan mentimun digunakan sebagai penghilang bau amis yang tersisa.

"Baiklah," Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang tersenyum. Pasrah. "Menu besok, _pissaladiere_,"

Sehun dan Jongin tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Jongie…,"

Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kotak _shower_ yang beruap, membersit sambil menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk saat mendengar Kyungsoo merengek dari kamar. Dia mengerutkan alis dan bergegas melongok dari pintu.

"Ada apa, Hyung? Kau mau melahirkan?" Jongin menangkap bantal yang dilemparkan ke arahnya dengan geli. "Galak benar," komentarnya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo duduk bersila di ranjang dengan piyama suteranya. Rambutnya sedikit mencuat, Jongin yakin selama dia mandi, Kyungsoo sudah berbaring. Bergulak-gulik gelisah sebelum akhirnya memanggilnya.

"Kai belum kembali," katanya dengan bibir manyun.

_Aduh_. "Bukannya Hyung yang bilang sendiri bahwa ini saatnya dia bermain-main?" Jongin melempar bantalnya kembali ke ranjang sebelum kembali membenamkan diri di kamar mandi. Mengurus mulutnya yang beraroma busuk setelah makan malam.

"Tapi aku juga bilang jika hari ini dia tidak kembali, kau harus mencarinya," balas Kyungsoo, suaranya sedikit naik.

_Kucing sial_. "Jadi, aku harus bergegas keluar mencarinya sekarang, begitu?" tanya Jongin, dengan nada lembut. Dia yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan rela mengirimnya keluar rumah.

Mana mungkin.

Kyungsoo adalah pemuda paling manis dan paling—

"Tentu saja tidak sebelum kau memakai bajumu."

—_jahat_ sedunia.

.

.

.

"Kenapa harus selalu aku yang dapat akibatnya jika kucing _sial_ ini"—Jongin menendang tempat sampah di depannya hingga membuat suara keras dan disambut seruan ribut kucing yang kabur—"pergi dari rumah?!"

Dia membenamkan dagunya dalam-dalam ke syalnya dan mengutuki semua orang. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa dia menemukan kucing kecil itu di tempat seluas ini? Kyungsoo pasti sudah gila. Kaki Jongin menendang kerikil di hadapannya. Batu itu mental menjauh dan menabrak batang pohon gundul dan lenyap dalam kegelapan.

Tapi Jongin juga tidak mau jika Kyungsoo keluar mencari kucing itu sendirian.

"Sial!" Jongin menendang sebuah kardus di dekat tempat pengumpulan sampah lalu berteriak saat seekor kucing melompat ke arahnya. Cakarnya terkembang dan berhasil mengenai lengan bawahnya. "Kucing bedebah!" serunya kesal sambil mengacungkan jari tengah.

Dia meringis sambil mengamati luka di lengannya. Tiga garis pipih memanjang dan berdenyut. Giginya dikertakan; cuaca dingin, mengantuk, dan sekarang dia dicakar kucing. Sempurna!

Sambil meniup-niup luka barunya, Jongin terus berjalan. Dia tidak ada ide sama sekali harus mencari kucing sial itu kemana. Dalam hati pemuda itu merutuki semua jenis kucing di dunia karena berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terpesona. Perjalanannya sama sekali tanpa tujuan, dia tiba di depan rumah Sehun dan mendesah.

Dia butuh teman, oke?

Jadi, Jongin berjongkok dan mengambil batu di jalanan. Dengan mata menyipit dia membidik jendela kamar Sehun yang sudah gelap. Tangannya mengayun dan batu itu melayang hingga mengenai jendela kamar Sehun.

Tidak ada pergerakan.

Jongin berdecak sambil kembali berjongkok. Batunya sedikit lebih besar kali ini dan suaranya lebih kuat.

Tetap tidak ada pergerakan.

Oke, Jongin kesal sekarang. Jadi dia mengambil batu ukurannya lebih besar. Jika ini mengenai jendela, suaranya pasti keras. Dan Sehun, si Haram Jadah itu, seharusnya bangun, demi Tuhan.

Sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya, Jongin membidik.

Tepat ketika batu itu melayang, jendela terbuka. Jongin terkesiap. "Batu, Oh!" serunya.

Sehun yang wajahnya terkantuk-kantuk lambat merespon sehingga batu itu mengenai telak keningnya. "Sialan! Apa-apaan itu, Kim?!" teriaknya kesal sambil mengusap-usap keningnya.

"Maaf!" seru Jongin bersalah. Tangannya terangkat ke atas dengan telapak tangan terbuka; pose menyerah. "Maaf, oke?!"

Dalam keadaan sengit, Sehun mengambil batu yang mengenai keningnya dan melemparnya dengan kekuatan penuh ke arah Jongin. "Dasar haram jadah sialan!" serunya kesal. "Kau tidak tahu yang namanya ponsel?"

"Maaf, Bodoh!" balas Jongin sama kesalnya. Dia melompat menghindari batu yang dilempar Sehun. "Aku tidak bawa ponsel!"

"Apa sih yang kaulakukan di jalanan malam-malam begini?!"

"Aku mencari kucing sialan milik Kyungsoo!"

"Dan apa hubungan itu semua denganku?!"

"Aku butuh teman!"

"Tidak tertarik!"

"Aku tahu kau baik, Oh Sehun!"

"Tidak, aku tidak!"

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI BERTERIAK DAN TURUN LALU BICARA SEPERTI LAYAKNYA MANUSIA BERADAB?!"

Keduanya menoleh ke jendela rumah di sebelah Sehun dan menemukan Kris berdiri di balkon dengan piyama dan wajah garang. Rambutnya berantakan dengan kedua tangan mengenggam pagar balkon dan dia kelihatan kesal luar biasa.

Jongin dan Sehun saling melirik kemudian…,

"M-mian, Hyung…"

"MASUK KAMAR DAN TIDUR!"

"N-ne…,"

Pintu balkon dibanting dengan suara keras hingga keduanya tersentak kecil. Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin dan mendelik.

"Maaf," kata Jongin mengendikkan bahu.

Sehun mendesah. Mereka bersahabat sudah lama dan Sehun tidak pernah tega membiarkan temannya kesusahan sehingga dia mendesah lalu memberi tanda agar menunggu.

Jongin mengulum senyuman dan menunggu.

"Aku tidak akan lama, Hyung!" seru Sehun saat membuka pintu. Lengkap dengan mantel, syal, sarung tangan dan topi. Dia memakai sepatu sambil menoleh ke belakang; ke Luhan yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan segelas minuman hangat. "Ya, aku mau cokelat sekembalinya nanti," Sehun mendaratkan satu ciuman kecil di kening Luhan sebelum melambai dan menghampiri Jongin.

Jongin melambai ke arah Luhan yang tersenyum geli.

Sehun tiba di sisinya sambil menguap lebar. Matanya merah, Jongin jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah membangunkannya.

"Besok setengah jatah _pissaladiere_-ku untukmu," janjinya sambil merangkul Sehun yang mengucek matanya.

"Janji?" gerutu Sehun.

"_Pinky promise_?"

Sehun tertawa serak mendengarnya sambil menyambut kelingking Jongin. "_Pinky promise_," balasnya. "Aku tidak sangka pemuda sepertimu masih memakai janji jenis itu,"

Jongin tertawa sambil melangkah bersamaan. Hangat yang terasa saat merangkul sahabat menyusup ke dalam hatinya dan membuatnya jadi bersemangat. "Itu janji yang selalu digunakan Kyungsoo-hyung saat aku ngambek dulu,"

Sehun meliriknya. "Ketika kau baru tiba?"

"Yep,"

Betapa mudahnya Jongin yang sekarang membicarakan masa lalunya. Sehun tersenyum. "Kedatanganmu itu menghebohkan," dia tersenyum geli.

"Oh, ya?" Jongin menoleh.

Sehun masih tersenyum. "Kau tahu kan kegemaran Kyungsoo-hyung membawa pulang binatang pertama yang ditemukannya di jalan?"

Mengingat _siapa_ Kai, Jongin meringis. "Tentu saja. Aku agak ragu apakah itu artinya dia berperikemanusiaan jika malah menyusahkan begini,"

Sehun tertawa lalu mendesah. "Luhan-hyung menganggapmu kucing buangan,"

"Maaf. _Apa_?"

Sehun tertawa lagi sebelum bercerita…

.

"_Kyungsoo-hyung!"_

_Kyungsoo menoleh lega saat menemukan sesosok namja tinggi ramping yang berlari luwes ke arahnya. Rambut putih-pirangnya melambai saat dia berlari sementara satu tubuh tinggi lain menyusul di belakangnya dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Kyungsoo mendesah penuh syukur saat kehangatan tubuh Sehun menyentuhnya tepat saat dia berjongkok di sisi Kyungsoo._

"_Tolong bantu aku membawanya ke rumahku," kata Kyungsoo saat Sehun dan Kris berjongkok di sisinya._

"_Siapa dia?" tanya suara bass Kris menatap Kyungsoo bingung._

_Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aniya, aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar kasihan padanya. Aku ingin merawatnya,"_

"_Tapi, Kyungsoo," kata Kris menghela napas. "Dia bukan kucing liar, demi Tuhan. Dia namja. Dia manusia. Bisa saja dia orang jahat, kan?"_

_Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan raut wajah protes yang keras. "Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas dia, Hyung. Dan jangan ribut. Angkat saja dia ke rumahku," gerutunya._

_Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya sambil memeriksa tubuh di pangkuan Kyungsoo. "Dia dingin sekali," komentarnya sambil mengambil ancang-ancang menggendong tubuh kurus di hadapannya._

"_Tunggu, Sehun, aku masih harus berbicara rasionalistis dengan Kyungsoo," tolak namja yang lebih tinggi dan lebih tua dari Kyungsoo itu._

_Sehun memutar bola matanya gusar. "Apa pun itu, Tiang Listrik, lakukan di rumah Kyungsoo-hyung karena tubuh namja ini nyaris sebeku ikan cakalang yang sudah seminggu di lemari es,"_

"_Aku akan senang jika kau mau memanggilku 'Kris-hyung', Magnae," balas Kris tapi tak ayal membungkuk dan membantu Sehun menggendong tubuh lemas di pangkuan Kyungsoo dan mengumpat pelan saat dinginnya tubuh namja itu menyentuh kulitnya yang sudah dilapisi tiga lapis pakaian hangat. "Kau benar," katanya setengah hati ke arah Sehun._

_Mereka membawa tubuh beku namja itu—nyaris menyeretnya—ke rumah kecil Kyungsoo yang ramah dan hangat. Keduanya terengah-engah membawa tubuh itu dan menghempaskannya di sofa dengan suara keras dan membuat Kyungsoo memekik._

"_Dia bukan beras!" serunya kesal._

"_Kupikir kau akan bilang 'terima kasih', Kyungsoo." Gerutu Kris sambil menghempaskan diri ke sofa satu dudukan; tenaganya terkuras untuk mengangkat tubuh namja itu. Dengan sebelah tangan dia melepaskan topi rajutannya dengan satu sentakan yang membuat rambutnya berhamburan._

_Sehun melakukan hal yang sama sambil mengipasi dirinya. "Aku berkeringat saat musim dingin. Demi Tuhan…" gumamnya memejamkan mata untuk mengatur napasnya yang pendek._

_Kyungsoo mondar-mandir seperti ratu lebah yang marah sambil membawa selimut hangat yang harum. Dia melapisi tubuh namja itu dengan selimut sebelum membuatkan Kris serta Sehun cokelat hangat. Saat mereka menyeruputnya, ponsel Sehun bernyanyi nyaring._

_Namja itu merogoh sakunya dan mendenguskan senyuman. "Halo, Hyung? Ada apa?"_

"_YA! Dasar kau magnae bodoh, kemana kau, hah? Tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa memberiku petunjuk apa-apa dan menyeret Kris bersamamu. Pikirmu aku tidak khawatir?"_

_Sehun terkekeh tanpa suara karena yakin jika dia melakukannya dengan bersuara sekecil apa pun, Luhan akan memberondongnya dengan lebih banyak kalimat-kalimat. "Maaf, Hyung. Aku sekarang di rumah Kyungsoo-hyung. Dia menemukan proyek yang tergeletak di jalan dan membutuhkan seorang ksatria untuk membantunya membawa pulang proyek itu,"_

_Sejenak Luhan tidak bicara lalu mendesah. "Berapa banyak?" tanyanya pasrah._

_Alis Sehun naik sebelah. "Apanya yang banyak?" tanyanya blakblakan._

"_Biji anggur!" balas Luhan gemas. "Ya tentu saja anak kucing yang ditemukan Kyungsoo!"_

_Dan Sehun meledak dalam tawa yang nyaris histeris dan membuat Kris serta Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan membunuh karena tawa Sehun bisa membuat 'anak kucing'nya terbangun._

"_Ani, ani, Hyung. Dia bukannya menemukan anak kucing, tapi anak Puma," kata Sehun lalu mengaduh saat Kyungsoo mencubit pahanya. Dia memberengut ke Kyungsoo dan kembali serius ke Luhan. "Aku akan menceritakannya segera setelah aku pulang, ne? Bersabarlah."_

"_Anak apa?" tuntut Luhan dengan suara meninggi tidak sabar._

"_Anak Puma," kekeh Sehun geli. "Anak manusia, Hyung."_

"_MANUSIA?!"_

_Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya yang berdenging karena teriakan Luhan. "Jangan menjerit, Tuhanku…" gumam Sehun bete._

"_Dia… dia…. Anak manusia…. APA?!"_

"_Jangan menjerit, Hyuung…" keluh Sehun gemas sambil mengusap-usap telinganya. "Ya, dia mengambil anak manusia."_

"_Aku akan ke sana,"_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Mengeceknya, apa lagi?"_

_Sehun memutar bola matanya_…

.

"_Well_, aku tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal untuk itu,"

"Bagaimana kalau tersanjung saja?"

Jongin memberikan Sehun tatapan '_serius-nih_?' yang membuat Sehun tertawa geli dan merangkul Jongin dengan erat. "Tapi bagusnya sekarang, kau sudah baik-baik saja, kan?"

Jongin mendengus. "Belum, Albino, belum." Gerutunya. "Kita harus mencari kucing sial itu dulu. Dan aku bersumpah, saat aku menemukannya. Akan kurobek perutnya lalu kugantung isi perutnya dilangit-langit."

Sehun terbahak. "Kau bukan cowok sejahat itu," komentarnya.

"Bertaruh?"

"Sushi sepuasnya,"

"Deal?"

"Deal." Sehun menjabat tangan Jongin. "Perlu _pinky promise_ lagi?"

"Demi Tuhan, tidak."

Sehun tertawa.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan gelisah. Acara televisi di hadapannya berjalan tanpa benar-benar ditonton.

Dia menyesal setengah mati telah mengirim Jongin keluar untuk mencari kucing _lagi_. Padahal Jongin seharian mengurus anak-anak pemula di tempat kursus _dance_-nya dan hal terakhir yang dibutuhkan Jongin adalah istirahat. Tapi Kyungsoo, dengan sangat kekanakan, malah memintanya keluar. Malam dingin gila-gilaan. Peramal cuaca berwajah cantik tadi sudah mengabarkan bahwa salju diperkirakan turun malam ini disekitar Seoul.

Dan Kyungsoo tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin pada salju.

Y-yah, terima kasih telah mengingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Sangat berguna.

Kedua tangannya saling membelit di pangkuannya sementara dia memandang ke luar jendela. Memastikan salju belum turun. Dan malam masih cerah. Belum ada pertanda salju sama sekali.

Kyungsoo berdiri dengan cemas. Berjalan mondar-mandir di depan televisi sambil menunggu Jongin. Dia tadi mendengar Kris berteriak-teriak dan mengintip; menemukan Jongin bersama Sehun.

Jongin melibatkan Sehun.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Hanya demi kucing yang seharusnya dibiarkan saja pergi.

Apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menyesal?

Kyungsoo menghempaskan pantatnya di sofa dan mendesah. Kepalanya diletakkan di sandaran sebelum menutup matanya yang letih. Menunggu itu menyebalkan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak berani keluar. Dalam cuaca seperti ini, dia pasti akan tumbang besok. Dan itu hanya akan menyulitkan Jongin lebih-lebih.

Dengan mata separo terbuka, Kyungsoo melirik jendela lagi dan tersentak.

Salju!

Oh, demi Tuhan!

Kyungsoo langsung duduk tegak. Kegelisahannya menjadi-jadi, dia bergegas bediri dan meraih mantel. Dengan tangan gemetaran, Kyungsoo menggunakan mantelnya dan syal. Dia bergegas menggunakan sepatu.

Dia membuka pintu dan terkejut karena melihat Jongin dan Sehun berjalan ke rumah. Di pelukan Jongin ada mantelnya yang dibentuk seperti sebuah buntalan dan dipeluk begitu erat. Kyungsoo membeku. Butiran-butiran salju meleleh di rambut Jongin yang berantakan. Ada tiga garis cakaran di lengannya, kemerahan.

Kyungsoo berhenti dan menatapnyta.

Jongin menunduk ke buntalan di pelukannya sebelum mendongak. Mereka bertemu pandang dan Jongin tersenyum lebar. Lebar sekali.

Senyuman yang seketika membuat suasana menjadi hangat dan menyenangkan. Senyuman yang membuat jantung Kyungsoo terasa mendobrak tulang rusuknya. Senyuman yang tiba-tiba membuat dunia menciut; dan hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Saling menatap.

"Jongie…" bisik Kyungsoo lirih.

"Hyung," Jongin berdiri di depannya. Hawa dingin memancar dari tubuhnya dan membuat Kyungsoo mengigil. Sudah berapa lama Jongin melepas mantelnya? Dan apa yang dibungkus pemuda itu di pelukannya?

Kyungsoo menatapnya, menunggu dan terpesona pada senyuman cemerlang Jongin.

"Ayo," Jongin mendesah. "Bilang halo pada anak-anak Kai,"

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. "A-apa?" tanyanya mencicit.

Jongin membuka bungkusan di tangannya. Di dalamnya ada tiga kucing. Kai dan dua anaknya yang baru lahir. Mungil, buta, dan cantik. Satu anaknya belang tiga warna dan yang satunya putih bersih. Bibir bawah Kyungsoo bergetar saat mengulurkan tangan ke dalam buntalan itu dan menyentuhnya.

Kai mengeong karena merasa anaknya diganggu, jadi Kyungsoo membelai kepalanya. Kucing itu mendengkur senang.

"Aku menemukan mereka di tumpukan barang yang tidak terbakar," Jongin tersenyum. "Dan kurasa kau lupa memberitahuku bahwa Kai itu betina?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng setengah linglung, masih kagum dan disorientasi. "Maaf," bisiknya. "Dan mereka cantik sekali…,"

"Tentu," senyuman memesona itu masih tersungging di bibir Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menerjang Jongin dengan pelukan erat hingga Jongin nyaris terjungkal. Jongin tertawa menerima pelukan itu dan menjaga anak kucingnya sementara Kyungsoo terisak di dadanya. Tubuh Jongin terasa sangat dingin di tubuhnya.

"Hei, hei, hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Jongin geli. "Aku baik-baik saja, oke? Jangan menangis…"

"A-aku…," cekat Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis…" isaknya sambil mencengkram bagian depan kaus Jongin yang dingin.

"Sebelum acara dramanya dilanjutkan, bagaimana kalau kita masuk dulu?"

Semuanya menoleh dan menemukan Luhan. Ada termos di tangannya. "Cokelat panas," katanya tersenyum. "Kalian semua pasti kedinginan," Sehun langsung merangkulnya dengan erat dan posesif sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus, Hyung," gumam Jongin geli sambil membimbing Kyungsoo masuk. "Kau memberinya alasan lain untuk kembali menangis,"

Luhan tertawa. "_Well_, maaf,"

.

.

END ^^

.

.

Author's Corner:

Ehm. Testistestis?

Sori gue gasuka cara ngetes yang mainstream kayak '1, 2, 3' kyak anak SD belajar ngitung :v

Mic-nya udah nyala kan? Oh. Oke.

Ehm.

ANNYEONG! ECLAIRE OH DESENEEEHHH COMEBACK BAWA EPEP KAISOOO~~~! *_NGIIIIKKKKK_*

Ahaha ada yang kangen epep KaiSoo author gaaakkkk? Hayo ngakuu~~ keliatan kok dari mukanya dih kangeenn XD gausah sok alim bilang nggak XD /author digebugin/ oke, jadi sebelum author diakhiri pidato ini/?, mana dulu coba si KaiSoo Hardshipper paling ganteng **LAB27**?

Halohalo? Oppa? *pake toa*

Kedengeran? Okesip XD

Oppa, karena otak author lagi mandek alias writerblock, jadi hadiah ultahnya ini aja ya? (udaahh iya aja udaahh /maksa/ /dilempar bakiak/) sebenernya ada sih itu dokumen hadiah ultahnya sesuai pesanan, astungkara nanti dilanjut deh yaa /puppy eyes/ /OHOK/ /muntah berbusa/ sekarang ini aja dulu ya~ XD author tau Oppa baik, jadi bilang 'Iya, thor, gwaenchana' pake emot senyum aja biar beres yaakk /apaan XD/ dan maap loh ini telatnya pake banged~ QAQ

/balek ambil mc/ "OKEEEHH SEMUA KAISOO SHIPPER! MANA SUARA PLUS RIPIUNYA COBAAA?

DIMOHON UNTUK SELALU MENINGGALKAN REVIEW SEBELUM MENINGGALKAN AKUN **ECLAIRE OH,** YAAAAAA!

**KHAMSAHAMNIDA~! Cx**

.


End file.
